This application relates to the discovery and asexual propagation of a new and distinct variety of grapevine, ‘Sugrafortyeight’, as herein described and illustrated. The new variety was first selected as breeder number ‘GR384B’ by Terry A. Bacon in Wasco, Kern County, Calif. in August 2013. The variety was originated by controlled hybridization.
The new variety ‘Sugrafortyeight’ is characterized by a midseason harvest date, the production of a large-sized, black, broad elliptic berry and a very large bunch size. The berries of ‘Sugrafortyeight’ are very firm.
The seed parent is the varietal selection ‘Sugrathirtyfive’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,491) and the pollen parent is the varietal selection ‘Sugrathirtyfour’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,750). The parent varieties were first crossed in May 2011. The date of first sowing was March 2012, and the date of first flowering was May 2013.
The new variety ‘Sugrafortyeight’ was first asexually propagated in December 2013 in Wasco, Kern County, Calif., by Terry A. Bacon using hardwood cuttings.
The new variety ‘Sugrafortyeight’ differs from its seed parent ‘Sugrathirtyfive’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,491) in that the new variety ‘Sugrafortyeight’ begins ripening about August 5th compared to about September 1st for ‘Sugrathirtyfive’. The new variety ‘Sugrafortyeight’ also differs from its seed parent ‘Sugrathirtyfive’ in that the new variety ‘Sugrafortyeight’ has a black berry while ‘Sugrathirtyfive’ has a green berry.
The new variety ‘Sugrafortyeight’ is similar to its pollen parent ‘Sugrathirtyfour’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,750) in appearance. However, the new variety ‘Sugrafortyeight’ begins ripening about August 5th compared to September 25th for ‘Sugrathirtyfour’.
The new variety has a berry color similar to that of ‘Autumn Royal’ (unpatented) and ‘Sugrathirteen’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,434). However, the beginning of ripening is August 5th for the new variety, compared to August 25th for ‘Autumn Royal’ and July 20th for ‘Sugrathirteen’. The new variety also has a broad, elliptic berry shape compared to an elongated berry shape for both ‘Autumn Royal’ and ‘Sugrathirteen’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,434).
The new ‘Sugrafortyeight’ variety has been shown to maintain its distinguishing characteristics through successive asexual propagations by, for example, cuttings and grafting.
Variations of the usual magnitude from the characteristics described herein may occur with changes in any of a variety of factors such as growing conditions, irrigation, fertilization, pruning, management and climatic variation.